


A bit of sunshine

by madridog (Cirilla9)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Juventus Turin, Parody, Real Madrid CF, inspired by Madagascar, that red card :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: After the (unjust) red card, Cris' friends appear to cheer him up





	A bit of sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the highlights of Juventus vs Valencia match and seeing CR7 crying broke my heart. I needed some comfort, so I wrote this. Because Marcelo's the best antidepressant.

When a bell rang at his door, Cris did not expect to see his old friends standing at his threshold.

“Ramos? Gareth? What are you do-”

“Heey, el Bicho, so we saw what happened on TV,” Sergio cut him off before he could even finish his sentence. The Spaniard was completely stoned. Not that his drunk self and his sober self acted any differently. “And we decided to cheer you up with our personas as a mean of comfort!”

“This was really their idea,” offered Bale, clearly uncomfortable with the invasion of someone’s privacy. He stood with both hands in his pockets, reserved and British and insecure about visiting Cristiano without an advance notice.

“So we thought,” Sergio spoke over him, gesticulating vividly, “that you may use some sunshine!”

With a wide, drunkenly exaggerated draw of his hand he made a gesture of announcing a guest and Marcelo all but run into the scene, his inseparable smile beaming at his face.

“Mi amigo!” They fell into each other’s arms, Marcelo’s soft ringlets smooched Cris’ face. “Here, you can give this hair a pull. What’s a simple hair pulling among friends?” reasoned Marcelo, rubbing his bushy hair into Cris' chin and neck.

“Gareth’s here for his hair, too,” explained Sergio helpfully, pulling a band from Welshman’s hair, undoing his neat ponytail, unheeding of the complaining grunt. “We also had Luka with us but he got stolen on the way here by Mandžukić when our paths crossed with Juventus’ celebratory party.”

Cris felt tears pricking his eyes but this time ones of joy and emotion as Marcelo still hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. He could spend forever in this embrace himself but he unwrapped himself from Marcelo’s arms when Sergio, that clearly couldn’t last a few minutes in peace, threw his arm around Gareth’s shoulders and started to sing Hala Madrid.

“Hush, you will wake up my children,” he scolded without real annoyance. “Let’s move from here.”

“Yeas! To Juve’s party! Vamos! They won almost as good as we did,” Sergio howled and run forward ahead of them.

Marcelo laughed and chased after him to supervise him. Cris shook his head with a smile, following them at a slower pace. Gareth found himself at his side.

“I really hope we are not interrupting.”

“You do. But I thing that’s exactly what I needed.”

Gareth smiled coyly in answer to Cristiano’s grin and sparkling eyes. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too,” said Cris and flipped his arm loosely around Gareth’s waist as they walked down the street.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Take care and join #justiceforcr7 action


End file.
